


Fire Alarm at 4am

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little AU idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made some spelling and/or grammar mistakes... I wrote this during a boring lesson and English isn't my first language.  
> I still hope you enjoy :)

America.  
6th of July.  
It hasn’t rained in days and it was hot as hell. 3 AM and Dean wasn’t able to sleep so he got up and walked around his flat looking for cigarettes. Smoking wasn’t allowed in here but he was far too tired to go downstairs and outside now so he opened the window and set down on the window shelf.when the wind was blowing like now it actually felt a little chilly. He took a cigarette off the package and lit it.Dean inhaled deeply. The taste was great in combination with the wind against his face. Dean closed his eyes and pulled at his cigarette again. Dean slowly opened his eyes…  
„Fuck!“ The wind was blowing all the smoke back inside the small room and near the smoke detector. „Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!“ Dean quickly flicked his cigarette out of the window and waved his arms around but it was too late. The painful loud Alarm already started ringing through the whole building. Dean continued muttering curses while grabbing a shirt leather jacket and pants and slowly making his way downstairs and outside.

Castle had been busy unpacking his stuff until three in the morning. He had just moved here and needed to have an acceptable flat before his brothers came over to visit in two days. After four hours of work he finally decided to continue the next morning. Castle sighted and dropped on the mattress on the floor. (He hadn’t yet build his bed.) But even if he was only clothes in his boxers wasn’t able to find any sleep. it was just too hot! About 40 minutes just laying awake he here’d some guy cursing loudly in the flat above his. As sat up and was just thinking about going up and complaining when the fire alarm went off. Full of panic and without thinking Cas jumped up and ran out the door. He hated fire so he sprinted outside the building where already a few other people were standing in their pyjamas. Only then Cas noticed that he still was just dressed in his boxer shorts. when he then also saw the hot guy he had already seen a few times in the last days, casually walking fully dressed, out of the building, his face went bright red.

A while everyone stood there in silence, waiting for the firefighters to arrive. As awkwardly crossed his arms in front of his chest. Partly because of embarrassment partly because a cold wind coming up. As threw a short look over to Dean and saw that he was totally calm. Cas cleared his throat and quietly asked: „Aren’t you worried?“ Dean looked down at the shirtless smaller one and showed him a cricked grin. „I should be, shouldn’t I?“  
„Well… Yes. So are you?“  
„No.“  
„Why not?“ As asked confused.  
„it’s not a real fire.“  
„What? How do you know?“  
„term…“ Dean looked away. „I just know…“ They were silent for a moment. Cas looked the taler one straight in the eye. „You caused the alarm, didn’t you?“  
„No!“ came the far too quick answer. As laughed and Dean blushed. „Please don’t tell anyone…“ Cas just continued giggling while shaking his head and then sighted a little in relief. „I’m Castiel by the way.“ He reached his hand out for the other one to shake but as he did so he shuddered. The wind was feeling freezing cold on his bare skin. Dean looked the other one up and down. „Nice to meet you Cas. I’m just gonna call you that. I’m Dean.“ And they shook hands. Deans hands were so warm Cas didn’t want to let go and Dean seams to notice because he looked worried down at him. „Want my jacket?“ he asked with a grin. „Even if it’s a shame to cover up that sight.“ he added more to himself than to Castiel. As blushed. He didn’t know how to respond on that but accepted the far to big leather jacked gratefully. They both looked up when they heard the fire trucks arrive and Cas looked back at the building where they were running towards. „erm… Dean? When you didn’t cause a real fire then why is there dark smoke rising from back there?“ dean turned around to see what Cas was pointing at and nearly choked at his own breath when he saw it too. „What the-?“  
„Dean… What exactly did you do to cause the alarm?“  
„Well.. I was smoking but because I know that the smoke detectors are sensitive I extra opened a window but the wind blew the smoke back inside. I quickly threw the cigarette away and tried- “  
„Wait!“ Castle cut him of. „Where did you throw the cigarette?“  
Dean paused for a moment to think about it. „Out the window.“  
„Dean…“ Cas frowned.  
„What?“  
„You know the last few days were very hot and dry and there are still used fireworks everywhere from the 4th?“  
Dean just stared at Cas with his huge green eyes. „Fuck…“ he then whispered.  
They stood there again in silence side by side for another while just watching the fire fighters running around and inside the building. then Dean leaned over to Cas. „You won’t tell anyone, will you?“  
„My silence has its price.“ Cas grins and Dean becomes nervous. „Oh… erm…“ He pats down his pockets „Maybe in the…“ he mumbles and makes a step over to Cas to slip his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Cas starts to laugh. „No, Dean, stop. I don’t want your money. Maybe a cup of coffee. That’s enough.“


End file.
